


Визитка команды fandom Women 2020

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, More women, Больше женских персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Текст визитки —sige_vicв соавторстве сMilvaBarringиSandie_ZyryanovaКлип —LynxByАватар и баннеры — Julia DeviВерстка —alba_longa
Comments: 64
Kudos: 210
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Визитка команды fandom Women 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Текст визитки — [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) в соавторстве с [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring) и [Sandie_Zyryanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova)  
> Клип — [LynxBy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxBy/pseuds/LynxBy)  
> Аватар и баннеры — Julia Devi  
> Верстка — [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

Дорогие друзья, знаете ли вы, что:

— первым человеком в мире, побывавшим и в открытом космосе, и на дне Марианской впадины, стала астронавтка Кэтрин Салливан?

— различие между половыми X- и Y-хромосомами первой открыла американская ученая-биолог Нетти Стивенс, что позволило затем Томасу Моргану воспользоваться данными ее исследований на примере мух-дрозофил и продолжить их?

— советская ученая Магдалина Покровская в 1934 году поставила на себе эксперимент, введя в свой организм примерно 500 миллионов живых чумных бацилл культуры АМР? Эксперимент оказался удачным, и противочумная вакцина получила широкое распространение в медицине.

— матерью криминалистики считается Фрэнсис Ли, создательница кукольных домиков, воспроизводящих в деталях места преступления? Ей в свое время пришлось буквально подкупить Гарвард, чтобы ей позволили вести в нем собственный курс судебной медицины, а в 1964 году она стала первой в США женщиной-капитаном полиции.

— Первый Санкт-Петербургский медицинский университет имени Павлова имеет на эмблеме женский профиль богини здоровья Гигеи, не в последнюю очередь потому, что ведет свою историю от Женского медицинского института — первого учебного заведения в России и всей Европе, где женщины могли получить высшее медицинское образование?

— Самый прославленный средневековый автор в Японии и один из самых популярных всех времен (второе место согласно массовому опросу японской газеты «Асахи синбун») — Мурасаки Сикибу, писательница и поэтесса периода Хэйан (X-XI века нашей эры), создательница великого памятника средневековой литературы «Повести о Гэндзи»?

Подобные факты можно перечислять до бесконечности. Да, история богата на выдающихся женщин в самых разных областях, так же как литература, кино и компьютерные игры богаты на ярких и интересных женских персонажей. Наша команда уже седьмой раз собирается, чтобы рассказать вам о них. Мы творим по самым разным канонам, а также создаем собственных героинь. Всех их объединяет только одно — они женщины, и их в повествовании нельзя заменить на [торшер](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sexy_Lamp_Test).

## FAQ

**Вопрос:** Вы первый раз на ФБ?  
**Ответ:** Наша команда уже седьмой раз собирается, чтобы рассказать про ярких и интересных женских персонажей. Работы с наших предыдущих игр:

[Команда женщин на ЗФБ-2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479979)  
[Команда фемслеша на ФБ-2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542167)  
[Команда женщин на ЗФБ-2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562547)  
[Команда женщин на ФБ-2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5592626)  
[Команда женщин на ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618010)  
[Команда женщин на ФБ-2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5642602)

**Вопрос:** Вы пишете только про женщин из существующих канонов?  
**Ответ:** Не только. Мы творим по самым разным канонам, а также создаем собственных героинь. 

**Вопрос:** У вас в работах только фемслеш?  
**Ответ:** Нет, мы не ограничиваемся одним фемслешем, у нас есть и гет, и джен. Рейтинговый в том числе. 

**Вопрос:** Вы ведь та самая команда радфем?  
**Ответ:** Нет, мы своя собственная команда женщин :) Наши участницы и участники могут придерживаться любых течений феминизма, команды это не касается. Нас объединяет любовь к женским персонажам и желание их додать. 

**Вопрос:** А что насчет феминитивов?  
**Ответ:** Выдержка из командных правил: В текстах рекомендуется придерживаться устоявшихся норм, но, например, в прямой речи персонажей может быть все, что угодно.

## Клип

[Vizitka2020](https://vimeo.com/437209858) from [WTF Women 2017](https://vimeo.com/womenwtf) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

## Баннеры

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/8/7/3487896/86832433.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/8/7/3487896/86832434.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/8/7/3487896/86832435.png" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
